Forbidden secrets
by untitled writer
Summary: There is no SD6 and Danny is still alive. Syd and Vaughn are just fellow agents who are sent on a mission to pose as a married couple to uncover the source of many deaths and disappearances. This mission also develops their relationship.
1. the beginning and the end

Chapter One – the beginning and the end

Sydney woke up early that morning, as she did every morning and wondered what Danny was doing all day and night that she could not see him. Danny had not been around a lot and when he was around he was either thinking about something else or being called away for mysterious reasons. Sydney was getting a little bit suspicious. She decided to confront Danny about these mysterious departures and absents. He was upset and hurt that she thought that it was not work and eventually Sydney was back to thinking that everything was going along well, so well in fact she decided to go to his house and surprise him with his favourite cake- chocolate.

Sydney arrived at his house early, so she could set up a romantic night for them both before Danny arrived back home. She had parked her car over a few houses so that this could be a surprise. She had just placed the cake in the fridge when she heard a car door. She ran into the family room to surprise him, however he was not alone. Sydney heard a woman's voice as Danny entered the house. Sydney hid in the cupboard in the family room, by which she could see out but no one could see in. Danny and the woman then entered the family room, kissing. Sydney was horrified and wanted to run out of the cupboard and hit him however her training stopped her. She was interested in the relationship that they shared and wanted to know if it was just a drunken kiss or something else. She soon found out when they started talking about her.

"Where is Sydney today?" said the unknown woman.

"I'm not sure she's probably at work" Danny replied.

"Do you think she suspects?" the woman asked.

"No, I think she is oblivious" Danny answered.

Sydney was shocked. Why would they be talking about her? For all Sydney knew she did not know this woman and the woman did not know her. They talked about guns and deaths. Sydney now knew that Danny and this woman were not 'good'. They were part of what Sydney tried to fight everyday in her job. She needed to get out of their and tell the CIA what had happened and about their new threats. Eventually Danny and the woman left the room for the bedroom and Sydney was able to sneak out of the house without Danny or the woman knowing that she was there in the first place.

Sydney drove towards the Ops centre and prepared herself for what she was about to do. She cried for a little while before her courage returned and she entered the Ops centre and walked towards director Kendall's office. Sydney was not looking forward to what she was about to do but knew that she had to and that her life may be in danger if she did not do something about it. She knocked on the door.

"Enter" Kendall answered.

Kendall looked up at Sydney with a straight face and told her to take a seat. Sydney then told Kendall the story and was sent to another agent to be questioned while a team was set up to watch Danny and find out what he was really up to. Sydney had never been questioned before by a fellow agent and was not looking forward to the experience but when she saw the agent walking towards her, her thoughts changed.


	2. the meeting

Chapter 2 – the meeting

The agent was tall, thin but muscular with sandy blond hair and the deepest green eyes that Sydney had ever seen. He walked up to her and introduced himself as Sydney did the same and that sat and spoke about the events involving Danny and what was now known as an organisation called the Covenant, however she did not tell him of her involvement in the situation and only told him what the CIA needed to know. After the few minutes that Sydney spoke with Kendall, the CIA had found out that Danny was involved in this organisation and that they were planning something big. The Agent (Michael Vaughn) then took a description of the woman and ran it through the data base and found that she too is linked with the organisation.

All of a sudden the shock hit Sydney. Her boyfriend, Danny, was one of the 'bad guys'. He was part of the world that she hated. Kendall decided that it was a big day for Sydney and sent her home while they prepared a mission to uncover the workings of the Covenant.

Sydney entered her home late that afternoon, after heading down to the pier to sort things out in her head. She was now ready to deal with Danny, but at that very moment all she wanted to do was hit him. The anger had subsided a little since when she found out but was still raging inside her. Sydney knew that she would be the one sent on the mission to discover what the Covenant was up too and why. She decided that this would be her way of getting back at Danny and resolving her anger towards him. She knew that she would never be able to forgive him but she could try and take him down and have a peace of mind.

Sydney decided to go to bed and get some rest, as she did not know when she would be called in for the mission. She fell asleep almost instantly and was unaware when Francy walked into her room. However when Francy got closer to the bed Sydney's spy reflexes took control and she woke up and looked at her friend and started to cry. Sydney then explained to Francy that she caught Danny cheating on her. Francy consoled an upset Sydney and then went to get Sydney's favourite ice cream- coffee. Francy then brought in the ice cream to Sydney and they sat in silence as Sydney ate the ice cream in between sobs.

Sydney had thought that Danny had been the one. He was nice, caring and seemed to be genuine. But all that was a lie, the real Danny was a manipulative, lying snake. Sydney could not believe that she did not pick up on his lies and change in behaviour sooner. Sydney was now not only upset that Danny had cheated on her but that she did not realise the truth sooner. She was beating herself up about and replayed the conversations and time they spent together over and over in her head. She could not understand why an organisation would need someone like Danny; he is only a doctor and had no other skills that she knew about. It was getting late; Francy had left her room and was now fast asleep in her own room. Sydney had been thinking about the situation for hours now and had come up with nothing, she just hoped that the CIA could find something and let her get revenge on Danny. The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts; she answered and was told to come in.


	3. getting to know each other

Chapter 3 – getting to know each other

Sydney entered the Ops centre and walked into the briefing room. There sat Kendall, Agent Vaughn, Marshall, her father and another agent she had never seen before. She sat next to her father and then Kendall began talking. He explained the mission; Sydney and Vaughn were to pose as a married couple in a suburb where there is known Covenant activity. Sydney was a little shocked at the mission; she had never had to pose as a married couple and she hardly knew Vaughn. This mission was going to be harder then she expected.

Sydney and Vaughn only had 24 hours to learn as much as they could about their aliases and each other. Both Vaughn and Sydney were apprehensive of this mission, and both had their doubts. Sydney had just ended a two year relationship, by finding her boyfriend cheating on her and to top her day off he was part of an organisation that was against her country. Vaughn too, had had a bad week. He had also broken up with his long term girlfriend, Alice. However, unlike Sydney his was a mutual agreement, they both no longer found what they wanted in each other. Vaughn however was still upset by the break up and had not even considered a new relationship.

Both Sydney and Vaughn were unnerved by the mission but knew that they had to carry it out. They then decided to start out slow and learn each others favourite things, such as colours and animals. Soon enough they both knew about the other's likes and dislikes. They then decided to go deeper and learn about each others past. Vaughn especially was taken back by the missions Sydney had to carry out and the way that she remained calm no matter the situation.

Once twelve hours had gone by they both knew enough about the other, that they could tell someone how the other took their coffee. Sydney however, did not mention Danny, only that he was a past boyfriend. After 24 hours they boarded a plan to New York, where the organisation and Danny were said to be.

They decided to go over the mission and any details they think the other should know about the other. They were to live in a two bedroom double story house with a magnificent kitchen due to Sydney's alias' love of cooking and a huge television for Vaughn's alias' love for football. Sydney however did not have a love for cooking and had to go out and buy many cook books and ask Francy some cooking questions so that her cover could at least be realistic. Vaughn too, had some trouble adapting to his alias. Vaughn did not like football but hockey therefore he had to ask Weiss all sorts of questions on football in order to prepare for the mission.

They both told each other about their alias and what they thought they should do for their first day in their new town. They both decided that they would stay low and settle into their house until they were settled and became familiar with the area and the people. Sydney had to be extra careful as not to let Danny see her. Her cover would be unrealistic to Danny, as he knew Sydney and Sydney would not get married in the little time that they had been separated. Sydney knew that this part of the mission more than most would be the challenge. She would have to be extra careful when in the street, especially to save her cover.

Like her friends Danny had not know of Sydney's affiliation with the CIA and was unaware that her day job was as an international spy. However what Sydney did not know about Danny was much the same to her own secret. He too had been leading a double life and this was the reason Sydney was about to step off a plane and play the role of a young married couple in love with a man she hardly knew.


	4. miving in

Chapter 4 – moving in.

As soon as Sydney walked off the plane she felt warmth form inside her, like this was where she was meant to be. Vaughn too felt strange as he walked off the plane. This feeling was new to them both and neither really knew what it meant.

They were soon driven to their house and dropped off with their belongings. They were told that the house was fully furnished, thus all they had to do was settle themselves into the house and make it their own with pictures and paintings. Before they got on the plane the two of them were sent to the photo lab where photos were taken of them together to make the relationship seem real to anyone who would see the photos. Thus as soon as they had unpacked their clothing and other essential items, they placed their photos around the house.

They both had hardly known each other for a day, but were expected to act as though they knew each other all their lives. Sydney was a little uneasy at this assignment, as it had barely been a week since she broke up with Danny and her thoughts still dwelled on him. Even though she would like to cause him grief now because of what he did to her, does not change the feelings that she had for him and deep down inside her these feelings have not fully left her. This was her main concern when she first received the assignment, she hardly knew this man that she was meant to be deeply in love with, let alone her own affiliation with one of the enemy. Sydney was uneasy when it was time to go to bed, as they both had been told that they had to share a bed as the neighbours tend to be nosey and look into bedrooms.

Both slept soundly however and had never had a better nights sleep. Sydney, especially felt safe with the man next to her and new that this assignment would be better than she first thought.

Sydney was the first to wake up in the morning and watched Vaughn sleep for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful; he did not look like a man that had been thrown into an assignment with a woman he hardly knew, only days after he ended his long term relationship, thus he too was a little overcome by the mission.

As Sydney decided that she had enough time to go for a run before anyone was awake she ran around the neighbour, doing a little bit of surveillance. Sydney arrived back at the house, knowing exactly who lived where. She took particular note of where Danny now lived. Danny however was not to arrive for another week or two, giving Sydney enough time to figure out his operation and get to know the neighbours.

When Sydney arrived back at the house Vaughn was eating breakfast at the kitchen table. She decided to join him, as she had not had breakfast yet. She told him of her findings and they spoke more about their alias' and how they were to fit into them. They also discussed their plan for the mission on how to infiltrate the organisation. Sydney suggested that she go in and work from the inside but her alias prevented this, along with her 'friendship' with Danny.

Vaughn, still did not know the truth of the matter with Danny and had not asked about it as he knew it to be too much of an invasion upon her privacy. Some things they both had to keep a secret and Danny was one – well at least for the moment. Sydney also did not know about Alice. Both parties had neglected to tell the other about their past relationships.


	5. operation one

Chapter 5: Operation one

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

They had started the day well. They both had decided to integrate themselves into the local community but keep a low profile. Vaughn knew that Sydney had had a relationship with one of the 'bad guys' but was unsure as to the depths. He had wanted to ask but found it inappropriate. Thus they decided to try and be a normal married couple but ensure that Danny would not take any interest in them. Sydney knew that if he saw her, the mission would be blown.

They both knew the importance of this mission and decided to do surveillance before Danny arrived. They received their orders from the Ops centre and discussed their next move.

Sydney decided to take control, "We should each go for a jog in the morning, afternoon and night, to check the patterns of the neighbourhood."

Vaughn agreed. They decided that it would be more effective if they both went at different times. Sydney had already done her run for the morning so Vaughn had to go soon.

Once Vaughn left it enabled Sydney to reflect on the past few days. It was probably one of her worst weeks. She broke up with her long time boyfriend and also found out that he was working against the United States. It was a lot for anyone to handle, except Sydney, her spy skills helped her to get through this tough period in her life and look to the future.

Vaughn got back half an hour later and they discussed what they both saw. They both had seen garbage being collected, which was not unusual however the fact that the man collecting the garbage was taking something out of the trash before placing it in the truck was suspicious. They both had noted down where the relevant 'bad guys' lived and decided to try and place surveillance equipment on Danny's house.

They decided that this would be done at night, when no one could see them. It was all planned out, Sydney and Vaughn would pretend to be cleaners and gain entry to the house and place cameras around the house in the relevant areas.

Once it was night fall they both dressed in their outfits for the mission and may their way to Danny's house. Sydney picked the lock and they both entered the house. It was similar to their house. It already had the furniture and photographs were placed around the family room. As Sydney was placing the cameras she was taking note of the layout and looking at the photographs to get insight into the Danny that was working for the covenant. She saw a woman with Danny in the photographs; maybe she was the woman that Sydney heard at Danny's house earlier that week.

Vaughn was doing the same as Sydney when he looked at one of the photographs and found a familiar face. It was Alice she was the woman in the photograph with Danny. Vaughn felt sick, he had thought she was just your average girl. He never thought that she would cheat on him. Then a worse feeling came to him- what if she was part of the covenant? He didn't know what to think anymore, Alice was caring and shy- how could she do something so… well bad? He wasn't sure whether he should share this with Sydney but thought that because she had told him about her relationship with Danny that he should do the same and they could work it out together.

They had finished setting up the surveillance and had mapped the house out. It was the end of this mission and they both went back to their house. Sydney decided to take a bath and try and calm her down after the week she had. Vaughn decided to watch some football and try to get into his alias.

They both had dinner then went to bed early deciding that they should make an early start tomorrow.


	6. The admission

Chapter 6: the admission

Sydney awoke to find an arm around her waist. She was shocked at first but then remembered the events of the past few days. It was strange for her to wake up in this position, as it had been a long time since she and Danny had slept in the same bed. She was shocked at how at ease she felt around Vaughn and how she did not feel awkward with his arm around her. Over the past couple of days she had gotten to know Vaughn and had developed a sort of friendship with him.

She attempted to get out of bed to have a shower without waking him. As soon as she got out of the bed he rolled onto her side and sighed. She then decided to go for her surveillance morning run.

As she ran around the neighbourhood she saw moving vans in Danny's driveway. She thought this was odd because his house was fully furnished. She decided to jog past. As she was jogging past she took in the scene. There was in fact a moving van outside the house but there was no furniture in sight. She then saw the blond woman from the photo inside the house talking to a couple of men. This arose Sydney's suspicions. She decided to go back to the house and check the surveillance equipment that they had placed throughout the house the night before.

When she got back Vaughn was in the shower. She went straight for where the surveillance equipment was and opened the laptop. She typed in the relevant passwords and waited for the program to start. She looked through the various camera angles and found that blond woman in the bedroom with the two men. They were talking about something. Sydney then decided to turn the microphone on and so then she could hear what they were talking about. Before she turned up the volume on the computer Vaughn walked in and gave a gasp. She knew something was wrong by the look on his face. It was then that Vaughn decided to tell Sydney about Alice.

"The blond woman in the house, was my girlfriend Alice. Her and I had just recently broken up. It was mutual but when I saw the photo of her and Danny in his house I had started to think otherwise."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have talked through this and figured it out together." Sydney replied.

Vaughn just gave her a look that said 'I'm sorry' and continued he's story. Once he had finished Sydney knew about he's relationship with Alice and that is when Sydney decided to tell Vaughn everything about her relationship with Danny. After she finished she broke down crying. Vaughn held her in his arms and she had never felt safer. They both then decided to change their plan. They would do undercover surveillance so none of them got caught. However as their cover required them to get a job, they decided to find one in the next town over. Sydney and Vaughn's resumes were similar and they both found a job in the local high school as teachers.

Sydney had always wanted to teach and had received her degree so that she could follow in her mother's footsteps. Teaching was going to be her escape; she had planned to become a teacher once she was finished with the spy crap. Vaughn had also planned to follow in his father's footsteps but it was with the CIA as an agent. Vaughn had already fulfilled his dream and thought that going undercover as a teacher would be a perfect release.

Sydney received a job as the English teacher and Vaughn the French teacher. Sydney had not known that Vaughn could speak French and was amazed by his fluency. Sydney however due to her 'Project Christmas' training new multiple languages. It was then that they decided that if they were in trouble they would speak French to the other. This assignment would the easier part of the mission as they could show a little of themselves.

They were known by the outside world as Mr and Mrs Smith. Sydney and Vaughn laughed at the names they were given. It was a direct copy from the movie 'Mr and Mrs Smith'. They had never thought that the CIA had a sense of humour of even got out enough to see the occasional movie.

* * *

**A/N: Please review would love to know what you think. **


	7. getting comfortable

Chapter 7: getting comfortable

Sydney's POV

The past three months had gone by quickly. Vaughn and I were getting along and found out new things about each other each day. I got use to sleeping next to him and waking up with his arm around my waist. It was comforting; it made me feel safe to have a muscular, good-looking man to wake up to every morning.

We had gotten into a routine. Our surveillance was going well and Danny and Alice had moved into their house. We had kept low around them, as both of us had history with one of them that would ruin the mission. Both of us enjoyed our jobs as teachers, and I was even considering doing it full time rather then my job with the CIA. Vaughn and I would talk about our classes together at night and occasionally would help each other with our lesson plans.

It had been three months since we had moved into this neighbour and started the mission. I was missing Francie and Will, but I knew that once this was over I would get to spend more time with them. I also found myself developing feelings for Vaughn. I am not sure what exactly they were but decided that it was friendship. We had been spending 24/7 with each other since the start of this mission; it was bound to rub off in some way. I knew that I was not the only one that missed my friends and family. Vaughn had told me that he had a dog and that he had left him in the care of his friend at the CIA- Weiss. He clearly didn't trust Weiss with his dog and told me that he would probably come home to an overweight dog. I laughed remembering Weiss and how he liked to eat all the wrong sorts of foods.

Vaughn POV

It had been a few months since the start of the mission and Sydney and I were getting along really well. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw. I wasn't sure what this feeling was; I had never felt like this before.

We had been spending most of our time together and the only alone time we got was during school. However we both worked at the same school and spent our free time together going over surveillance or other information regarding the mission. We would even sometimes help each other with our lesson plans. It was great that Sydney could speak fluent French and it had really come in handy when I wanted to play a game with my students. She had helped me think of a game and translate it into French.

I found myself growing more and more attracted to her as the days went on. I had to tell myself however that it was just the mission, and because we were in close proximity of each other all the time. But somehow my heart wouldn't let these excuses pass. We got along great and had similar interests.

I could tell however that she was missing her friends and family. It was getting closer to Thanks Giving and I knew that it was our time limit for the mission. We hadn't really had any great discoveries yet. However we had planned to go to the local masked ball. We knew that Danny and Alice would be there and thought it would be a perfect way to see them in action without them being able to know who we were. It was a great plan. We would go undercover and find out what the covenant was planning and be back home in time for Thanks Giving.

We both had found our costumes and purchased our tickets to the ball. This night was the big night. We had decided to use comms for this mission so that we could be in constant contact with each other. Part of the plan was to also go to Danny and Alice's house and look through the information as well as attend the ball.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


End file.
